Heroes of New York
by Texasman1836
Summary: New York has got some new heroes in town, but the heroes are gargoyles and mutants.
1. Chapter 1

The city of New York was vary busy at night even by day, but this night was the busiest of all because of all the tourists. A mother, a father and a twelve-year-old son, little Jimmy, all too well dressed for this kink of neighborhood, walked down the festering street, out-of-towners trying not to look out of place, which marked them even worse.

The family carried playbills in their hands. They'd just been to a show, but now they needed to get a taxi. They walked down the street to look for a taxi and a group of strangers looked them up and down, smiling as they hurried by.

The father found a taxi, but before he could tell the driver that they needed a ride a man and a hooker got in the taxi. "This is my taxi! I was here first!" yelled the father as the taxi took off.

The mother clutched at the father's sleeve. "For Pete's sake, Harold, can we please get a taxi?" she asked trying not to make a seen.

Harold looked back at his wife with an annoyed, even angry expression, the kind of look that would make him king of the household back wherever they came from. Little Jimmy reached in his back pocket and pulled out a map. "We're going the wrong way, Dad!" he snapped, as Harold looked around. "Put that away!" the father insisted, trying to keep his voice low, trying not to attract attention. He led his family down the street and a hooker smiled at Little Jimmy. "Hi there honey," cooed the hooker as Little Jimmy smiled back.

The father led his family into an alley hoping to find a taxi on the other side. The alley had no light except the dim light of the moon on wrecked cars. Just then a man in ragged cloths called out to the father. "Hey, mister!" he said holding out his hand. "Gimme a dollar," he begged. The family could tell that he was maybe nineteen or twenty, but they moved away from him. As they moved along another man in a cowboy outfit and holding a gun whacked the father across the back of the neck.

The father fell like a stone to the alley floor and the mother grabbed Little Jimmy. They backed up against a wall, too scared to move or make a sound. The man who asked for a dollar ran across the street to join his friend with the gun. "Let's see what we got," said the ragged man as he took Harold's wallet and watch.

The cowboy looked evilly at the mother and pointed his gun at Little Jimmy. "Do the kid a favor, lady," he said softly and reasonably. "Don't scream."

She swallowed her scream instead. Tears streamed down her face. She held Little Jimmy tight against her, as if her son was the only thing that was keeping her sane. Little Jimmy didn't say a thing either, as if all he could think about was the muzzle of the gun. The two crooks ran off with what they wanted and then the mother screamed as she and her son ran to the father was crumpled in the alleyway. Her scream echoed up and down the alleyway. It mixed with the music, and the laughter, and the car horns down the street. Up on a old Cathedral that faced the Alley a figure saw the whole thing.

Meanwhile the two crooks **:** let's call them Cain and Steele, were on a roof, six stories above the street with all the things they took from father. Cain the one with the gun opened up the father's wallet and looked at the cards. "All right! An American Express card."

He tossed the card at Steele. "Don't leave home without it, heh?"

Cain turned his attention to counting the cash as the night wind blew gravel across the roof. Steele looked up. He had heard a noise, like metal clanging against metal. "Let's beat it, man. I don't like it up here." he said with unease. Cain just laughed. "What are ye, scared of heights?"

"I dunno." Steele shivered. He looked around, even though there was nothing there except darkness. "After what happened to my brother Brain-" That made Cain angry. "Look, Your brother got ripped and took a walk off a roof, all right? No big lose."

But Steele knew it wasn't that simple. "No, man. That ain't what I heard at all." he stopped for a minute, as if he didn't want to say what came next. But it had to come out. "I heard that some demons from hell got him." he said with fear running up his back. "Demons from hell? Gimme a break!" Cain snapped as he looked away, as if his friend's idea wasn't even worth laughing about. But Steele just shook his head. "Brain fell five stories, straight down. There was no blood in the body."

"No shit," agreed the cowboy. "It was all over the pavement." His head whipped around. He stared out into the dark. This time, he heard the sound and looked back at his friend. "I don't believe in God, or demons." he grumbled.

Then Steele started to shake with horror. "You shouldn't turned the gun on that kid, man, you shouldn't tu-" he was cut off by Cain who was holding out the money. "If you want your cut of this money all you have to do is to shut up!" yelled Cain as he took his half. "Now shut up!"

That's when the crooks heard the sound of feet crunching gravel above them. They looked up and saw a gargoyle with white glowing eyes, growling at them.

The gargoyle glared at Cain and Steele which put great fear in them. "Do you think that you have watched to many westerns?" asked the gargoyle in a low angry voice. "I want your gun and the money!" he ordered.

Cain dropped to the gravel and pulled his gun out. He fired twice at the gargoyle, two clean shots. He was too close to miss. The gargoyle fell to the roof in pain. "Well he got it," gasped Cain.

The gargoyle roared in anger and before Steele could react, a red gargoyle came out of nowhere and kicked him in the chest. The kick lifted him completely off his feet and sent him flying through the air into a brick chimney. Steele slumped to the roof, out cold. Cain dropped his gun and ran for the fire escape, but a fat blue gargoyle flew after him.

Cain fell and could no longer use his legs. They were pinned together, the gargoyle had grabbed his legs. His arms were still free. "Help me!" screamed Cain as tried to pull free.

The blue gargoyle pulled the cowboy along the rooftop, the gravel slicing into his elbows, drawing a dozen tiny streams of blood. He did not think of the pain. Only about the three gargoyles. He was so scared that he almost crapped his pants. The big gargoyle reached down and grabbed him by the shirt, took him over to the edge of the roof, and held him out beyond the edge.

All Cain could do was beg for his life. "Don't kill me," cried Cain as he looked down to the street below him. "I'm not going to kill you," said the big gargoyle in a calm and strong voice. "I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell all your friends about me!" he ordered with a growl.

"What are you?" asked Cain with fear. The big gargoyle pulled him close to him until they were face to face. "I'm Goliath and the leader of the Gargoyle clan!" he hissed.

Goliath threw Cain roughly on the tar-and-gravel rooftop. He still managed to look up, to see Goliath and the other two gargoyles step off the building's edge, six stories up, off into nothing but air. "Tell them!" called Goliath's voice. The cowboy really started to scream.

The police arrived a few hours later, took the two crooks away, but Cain was still screaming. "They told me to tell my friends! The demons told me!"

A female NYPD detective named Elisa Maza was puzzled, but the two crooks were not the only ones to say that they saw demons. _This makes just eight sightings in just under a month!_ She was trying to find out what was going on. She asked Cain about what the demons looked like and witch way they flew off after taking down him and his friend.

She got her answer and headed off to headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

The three gargoyles flew to the Eyrie Building, where, the castle they lived was on top of the building. When they landed in the courtyard, the rest of their clan greeted them. The total number of gargoyles were seven. Five males, one dog and one female.

"Welcome back," Hudson said, as Angela ran up and embraced her father.

Goliath hugged his daughter back. "It's good to see you too, Angela," he smiled. Being a father was a great feeling, but it left a whole in his heart when he thought back to when his ex-wife, Demona betrayed the clan in 994 AD.

After the betrayal, Goliath, and the six remaining clan members asked Princess Katherine to look after the clans eggs and asked the Magus to put a spell on them which would seal them in hibernation until the eggs hatched. But while the clan slept, Princess Katherine and the Magus were forced to feel for their lives.

The two of them fled to Avalon, but they also took with them a small boy named Tom. On Avalon, the eggs hatched, and the Princess Katherine became the hatchlings adoptive mother, with Tom being their adopted father. A thousand years went by before David Xanatos found the sleeping Gargoyles and found the way to wake them.

Then Angela left Avalon in search of her father and now here she was. In her father's arms.

"Did you have any trouble?" Lexington asked, "because I saw on TV that two muggers said they got jumped by demons."

The word "demons" put a frown on Goliath face. After all, gargoyles did look sort of like demons.

But he shrugged it off and hurried off to make his report to Mr. Xanatos.

 _The next night..._

The Eyrie Building was now as busy as Time Square during rush hour. For Xanatos had deiced to throw a party for his baby Alex, and it wasn't even his birthday.

There were many guest here attending the party in the castle. Such as, Margot Yale, the mayor himself, and the Maza family. Elisa Maza stood next to her father and watched her brother Derek, who was once again staring at the ceiling. Xanatos's man servant, Owen Burnett, the one who had admitted the Maza family walked across the room, a tray full of champagne glasses now in his hands. He stopped by Derek and looked up at the ceiling as well.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"You know what? You can," Derek said kindly and he took a glass of champagne. "You're welcome, sir," replied Burnett as he walked off.

From the skylight, Goliath, Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington were watching the party. Brooklyn spotted Elisa Maza who was in a white party dress. The gargoyles watched Elisa with awe, for she stood out among the other guests because of her beauty. Xanatos also took notice of Elisa.

"Detective Maza. It's so good to have you here." addressed Xanatos holding out a rose. She took it and smiled. Then walked off to mingle with the other guests. Goliath felt like he should go down there and talk to the lovely detective, but Xanatos had told the Gargoyles to stay out of sight during the party.

Turning to his rookery brothers and daughter, Goliath looked at them and smiled. "Xanatos said we should stay out of sight, so... we should not let any one know that we are gargoyles." The others liked his idea for they knew what he was implying. So each Gargoyle went and picked out a costume, but before they could join the party an police officer came to tell Elisa something.

"What is it that is so important?" asked Elias as she took a sip of wine. "Dr. Anton Sevarius is back in town and he's up to his old tricks!" explained the officer quietly as so not to disrupt the party.

Dr. Anton Sevarius had been arrested years ago for using homeless people in his crazy experiments. Many of the homeless that he used died in the process. Sevarius was sent to Alcatraz Island after his arrest, but someone had broke him out of jail and brought him back to New York.

The gargoyles knew that Elisa would need help because it was their duty to keep the city safe from evil. They fallowed the police to a run down part of town, to one of Xanatos's science labs. Goliath sneered at the thought of his friend being in on Dr. Sevarius plans.

"So," Brooklyn inquired, "what's the plan?"

There was only one thing on Goliath's mind at the moment. "Find this Dr. Sevarius and put a stop to his evil plans." he said with his eyes glowing brightly at the science lab. No doubt there was going to be a fight, but, with his years of combat experience there was a good chance of stealing victory tonight.

"Sounds simple enough," Hudson nodded, Bronx wagged his tail in agreement with the elder gargoyle.

"We split up from here," Goliath declared.

Turning swiftly to Broadway, Angela took hold of his hand and led him toward the back entrance. Brooklyn felt a little jealous of his rookery brother going off with Angela, but it wasn't for him to deiced who was to go with her. No, it was her choice. So he took to the sky to keep an eye out for any of Dr. Sevaruis' goons trying to leave.

Brooklyn frowned. "I hate playing the lookout."

"Hudson, you and Bronx come with me," Goliath ordered.

Dr. Sevarius should have felt safe while he and his goons set to work finishing his little test on his three surviving subjects. There was no way the police knew that he was here. So why was Dr. Sevarius so uneasy?

Part of that was simple to answer. Even though he had always had a way with chemistry, Dr. Sevarius had never liked the tight enclosed spaces of the labs. But there was something else wrong here, something that didn't quite fit. Who was funding his work? All he knew was that someone was always sending briefcases filled with cash.

It had to be a set up.

One goon was loading a crate when he found a homing device hidden under a label.

"We're being tracked," he announced.

That was when the alarms went off.

"We've been ratted out here, boys!" Dr. Sevaruis yelled to his men. "Arm yourselves and lets go."

As he led the way out of the office, an office on the second floor. Dr. Sevaruis knew that from this high up he and his men were going to be easy targets.

"Freeze!" someone yelled from the ground floor. Dr. Sevaruis spotted Elisa Maza. One of his goons took aim at her with a sniper rifle from some pipes, but Goliath landed in front of him and roared at the goon. The sniper fear overtook him and he stumbled backwards.

The goon took one step to far and fell from the pipes, but Goliath grabbed the man's right arm and tide him up with a rope to a near by rafter. The man was hanging six feet off the floor when Elisa caught sight of Goliath.

"Oh man! A real _live_ gargoyle!" gasped Elisa. Sevarius was just as shocked, but he had more important things to deal with. Mainly, just getting out of the lab alive.

Meanwhile Brooklyn got tired of waiting around so he flew into an opened window and found a beautiful human cat mutant locked in a cage with a big glass window. She saw him and believed him to be one of Dr. Sevaruis many test subjects. "Please, _help_ me!" she cried, begging as if her life was on the hook.

"What are you doing here, lad?" Hudson roared. He entered the lab and frowned when he saw the she-cat. It was a terrible thing to see such beauty being trapped behind glass.

The elder marched forward. He wanted Brooklyn to recognize that he had done wrong by leaving his position. Brooklyn stared at him, trying to look tough and brave. But, underneath that look, Hudson could see fear and shame.

Brooklyn yelled as Hudson approached. "Hudson, she needs our help."

"Please, let me out and we can find a cure together," she said, tapping on the glass. "I can't live like this, I have to be human."

Hudson and Brooklyn both agreed that she-cat needed their help, so the elder drew his knife and cut right through the glass. Freeing the trapped she-cat from her glass prison.

"Thank you, Hudson," she hugged the elder and then said, "I'm Maggie Reed."

Brooklyn placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Maggie," he soothed. "I promise that we will take care of you." Maggie felt safe, but began to wonder if these two were once human, they didn't seem like it, but at least they had helped her.

Somewhere else in the labs was Broadway and Angela.

The two of them had been coming across the police, but had avoided being seen by them. The goons however were a different thing. They took them down every time they found some.

Angela blocked a swinging fire axe with her right hand, then kicked the offending goon in the ribs. Sensing danger from behind, she ducked and allowed a second goon to sail over her back. Two goons tried to hit Broadway with electric staffs, but he jumped into the air and the goons shocked themselves.

"What a shocking defeat," laughed Broadway crossing his arms. But as he turned to face Angela, one of the goons drew a pistol and took aim at Broadway, but as his finger pulled the trigger the floor panels erupted under his feet. It was Bronx. The dog-like gargoyle sank his teeth into the goon's leg and dragged him down. And he was gone in seconds, swallowed by the subfloor crawl-way.

"Good dog," Angela smiled.

Dr. Sevaruis was running for his life now. He had seen his goons get taken down by the gargoyles. But it was to crazy to believe. Gargoyles were just a story made up to scare little children into behaving for their parents. No! these ones were real.

He looked around. Time for a little diversion. Dr. Sevaruis saw many ways to cause a diversion. Some of them quite deadly. Dr. Sevaruis threw a switch here, twisted a dial there, running all the time.

When the mad doctor made it to the emergency exit, he looked behind him. No cops. And no gargoyles. His little diversions must have worked. He had to only unlock the door, and then-

Somebody grabbed him. It was Derek Maza.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek and Sevarius were face to face. The doctor could not get away from Derek because he was pointing a pistol at him. "Dr. Sevarius, you are under arrest!" said Derek as he held out some cuffs.

Sevarius was a crafty one, so when Derek reached out to cuff the doctor, Sevarius grabbed his arm and threw him onto a catwalk. That's when Goliath flew in a grabbed Sevarius by the shirt. "You really are real!" screamed Sevarius as he tried to free himself from Goliath's grip, but the gargoyle was to strong.

Derek struggled to get to his feet, but he was dizzy from being thrown that he lost his balance and fell from that catwalk. His hands grabbed the catwalk's edge. "Help me!" screamed Derek.

He looked down. Below him, on the lab floor, was a bubbling vat of mutation chemicals twenty feet across. he had to pull himself up. But he had no strength. His fingers slipped from the catwalk, but he grabbed a pipe below instead. He was about to loose his grip on the pipe when someone grabbed his right hand.

It was Goliath. He let Sevarius go so he could save Derek. Instead of being grateful, Derek became scared of Goliath. Derek jerked around and the gargoyle lost his grip on him, he fell screaming into the vat of chemicals, and Goliath felt ashamed that he let a innocent man fall. Elisa saw the whole thing and went to see if her brother survived the fall.

Elisa reached the vat and looked into the colorful chemicals. "Derek, NO!" cried Elisa. Just then bubbles came up as well as Derek who was staring to change into humanoid cat.

"Elisa! Help me!" he cried, his voice changing to a deeper more darker tone. Black fur grew around his body as Derek felt the skin on his back split open to reveal his new wings.

Elisa was horrified. She backed up and bumped into Brooklyn, Hudson and Maggie. Maggie knew what had happened and quickly stated.

"He has been turned like me."

"Turned?" Derek gasped looking at his hands. His fear turned to anger as Goliath landed beside Elisa. "You!" he howled, eyes glowing like headlights on a car. "You did this to me, Monster! You dropped me into that vat of chemicals. It's going to take me a long time to get over this and don't that I won't try."

That's when David Xanatos arrived to stop any fights between Goliath and Derek. "I'm sorry for what happened here tonight, but I can explain to you all." said Xanatos stepping between the gargoyles and Derek. Broadway, Angela and Bronx then arrived.

"What can you explain, Xanatos!" snapped Elisa as she moved away from Goliath.

Xanatos did in fact explain to everyone why he was funding Dr. Servaruis in his research on mutations, the set up and how he would try and help turn Derek and Maggie back to their human form. But now Xanatos had another thing to deal with...

"But I don't know where I can keep you two." he said shaking his head.

Suddenly, Bronx started growling and snarling. He smelled something. Two more mutates came walking out of the shadows. Goliath and others could tell they were running out of time. If there was a chance to help the four mutates, then they had to hurry.

Angela quickly spoke up. "I say we take them to our home."

"I agree," Broadway said taking Angela's side. Hudson scoffed contemptuously.

"You two don't know what your saying," he snorted, "This one called Derek might try and smash us while we sleep!" Goliath held him back and spoke to the rest of the clan. He spoke quickly, but wisely.

"Xanatos," said Goliath, "It is decided that these four will come with us to the castle."

Back at the castle the mutants took new names, but not Maggie. Derek took the name of Talon. The tiger mutant who would not speak at all took the name Claw and the other took the name of Fang. They all hoped that Xanatos could find a way to make them human.

Still Xanatos was questioned about the siting of gargoyles at his lab. But also for the disappearance of Derek Maza. He took heat from the Maza family everyday, but mostly from Elisa. She hounded him to help turn her brother and the others back.

Weeks past and there still seemed to be no hope for the mutants, but Fang was no longer wanting to be human because he liked his new body. Talon felt the same as Fang, but he felt strange around Maggie and Goliath. So he talked to his sister Elisa.

"Elisa, it has been weeks since my transformation and think that it's a gift, but Maggie dose not." explained Talon.

"Maggie thinks that no one could ever love her as a monster," replied Elisa patting her brother on the shoulder.

Talon thought for a moment. "Maggie thinks wrong because I love her and I want her to know that."

"Then you better tell her that," Goliath said stepping out of the shadows. Elisa no longer saw the gargoyle leader as a monster, but as a friend and protector. "Because I saw Brooklyn trying to ask her out on a date." he added.

Talon nodded.

"Thank you for telling me this, Goliath...And I'm sorry." he said.

"Sorry for what?"

"For believing that it was your fault that I'm a monster."

Now as Goliath and Talon made peace, baby Alex was crying loudly. His mother and father stood next to his crib, trying every thing they could to calm him down. Fox tried rocking and bouncing Alex. That didn't work. They looked at one another and then at their son.

"Maybe he wants Lexington," Fox sighed. She envied the small gargoyle, because he was so good at taking care of Alex. For some reason, Lex could stop Alex from crying just by being in the same room.

So, Owen went and called Lexington The gargoyle soon walked into the room where Alex was still crying loudly, but stopped when he saw his favorite gargoyle. The baby reached out for him and smiled.

"Oh, you want to be held by me, don't you?" a happy Lexington said. He took Alex in his arms and began to rock him. Soon, Alex was fast asleep. "Have a nice sleep, Alex."

"Thank you, Lex," Fox smiled, pulling Alex's blanket over him. "You are really good with him."

"I just want to help with him," Lex admitted.

Elsewhere in the castle, was Broadway and Angela. They sat cuddled up together in front of the library fireplace watching the fire. The warmth from the fire kept them warm, but it was their growing connection that really warmed them.

"Angela, can I ask you something?" Broadway asked softly, as not to ruin this moment with talk.

Angela simply nodded her head.

The male gargoyle began to speak. "We've known each other or some time now and I really want you to know that I like you...a lot," he said. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Lady Liberty and watch for shooting stars."

"I would love that," she replied giving Broadway a quick kiss on the cheek. So the two happy gargoyles departed and took to the night sky.

Talon and Maggie watched them depart from the castle wall and looked at one another. Maggie seemed nervous around Talon.

He had to tell her how he felt. Talon took a deep breath and...


	4. Chapter 4

He had to tell her how he felt. Talon took a deep breath and...

"Maggie, I was just wondering if...you know, wanted to have dinner with me in the east tower?" he asked. Talon still couldn't find it in him to tell her his feelings.

Maggie smiled. "Ok, I'll see you there in a hour," she said.

So Talon felt good that she had said yes to dinner, but he was still worried that Maggie would say no to him if he asked her to be his girlfriend. This was harder then he thought. Telling a girl that you like her was nothing like feild stripping a weapon or going through the police training he did.

No.

This was harder then anything he had ever done.

When Maggie showed up at the east tower, she was amazed by the sight that laid before her. A lovely table had been set up and the food looked just as good.

"Glad you could make it, Maggie," Talon said as he pulled her chair out for her. Maggie smiled and sat down. "I didn't know what you like so I just thought a salad would be good for starters."

"Sounds good to me," she nodded. Maggie had not had a good salad in a long time, and it would be good. Maggie did enjoy the salad. As did Talon.

Soon the two shared delicious pot roast with potatos and gravy. As they eat, Broadway rushed in with news.

"Dr. Sevaruis is at it again, but this time we all are going in to stop him." said Broadway as he stuffed a potato in his mouth.

"Count me in, Broadway." said Talon as he sat up. "Derek! I'm going too because I don't want you to get hurt because... I love you." said Maggie taking hold of his hands.

Goliath came in and saw that Talon and Maggie were joining them. "We are the heroes of this city and nothing can stop us." he announced.

Elisa watched as Goliath, Talon, Maggie, and the other gargoyles flew off to save the city once more. Crime was so high before the gargoyles came into the lives of the people, but now things were different.


End file.
